


Ghost Stories Intermission

by TAutorocker



Series: Ghost Stories [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Nolan | Ghost (She-Ra), OC, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAutorocker/pseuds/TAutorocker
Summary: Nolan just became edgy, but he doesn't really have anything to back him up. This is about how he gets all of his equipment. Hint, Entrapta is responsible for most of Nolan's stuff.
Relationships: Nolan & Entrapta (She-Ra)
Series: Ghost Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Probably the shortest chapter I'll ever write

Nolan needed equipment. Ghost couldn’t just be a kid with some knives. Ghost was going to need to be feared. Luckily, Nolan had some choices. He could ask Brightmoon for help. Surely the rebellion wouldn’t turn down someone with military training. No, that wouldn’t work. He knew the Horde was evil, but he couldn’t just join the rebellion. It didn’t feel right. He’d help them, he just wouldn’t join them. He could steal from the Horde. They were using so many weapons for terrible purposes, it’d only make sense to use them for some good. No, that wouldn’t work either. He couldn’t just sneak into the Horde. He was much older and bigger than he was 2 years ago. Plus, who knows how much the layout had changed in those years. He also couldn’t stand to see Catra and Adora. Not yet, at least. That really only left one option. Entrapta.

Nolan crouched in a nearby tree, looking at the castle of Dryl. This was it all right. He had heard stories of the castle. It was apparently impossible to navigate. The only ones who could make it through were the young princess, and her robot servants. Nolan headed for the front entrance. He knocked on the door. Nothing happened. He knocked again. Still nothing. He pressed his ear to the door. He heard nothing.

**Nolan:** Princess Entrapta? Are you in there.

Nolan heard nothing. Now he was getting worried. He put his hand on his knife.

**Nolan:** Princess! Are you okay?!

No one answered. This was getting freighting. Nolan screamed.

**Nolan:** Alright, I’m coming in!

Nolan got ready to kick the door down, but he didn’t get the chance. The floor fell out below Nolan, and he fell.

**Nolan:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Nolan fainted.


	2. A Maze

Nolan groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

**Nolan:** Mmmmmmmmm. Ow.

Nolan slowly picked himself up. He looked around. This looked nothing like the inside of a royal castle. 

**Nolan:** Hello?! Anyone there?!

No one answered him. This was getting out of hand.

**Nolan:** Hello, princess Entrapta? Your majesty? I need some help. I’m looking for equipment, and you’re the only person I could come to. 

Nolan looked around. Still no signs of anyone. He looked up to where he had fallen from. There wasn’t exactly any turning back now. He started walking.

This place was eerie. There were halls that went nowhere, vents every few feet, the constant sound of metal tapping and gears grinding together. The only form of decor seemed to be a single picture with the young princess and what looked like her “parents.” Instead of parents, the young Entrapta had one robot on each side.

**Nolan:** What the-

Something came whizzing by Nolan. He couldn’t get a good look, but it was small and fast. Nolan stating chasing it.

**Nolan:** Hey! Wait up!

The thing didn’t listen. It just kept going.

**Nolan:** Please! I need to speak with the princess!

The thing stopped. It turned around. Nolan was able to catch up and get a good look. It was a small robot with a single at it’s base, and many purple glowing eyes on its’ head. The robot tried to speak.

**Robot:** Vvrrrrrrrrrrr. Aaiiiiiiiiiiii. Ao!

**Nolan:** … What?

**Robot:** Vvrrrrrrrrrrr.

**Nolan:** Um, okay?

The robot took off, but this time it was much slower. Nolan was able to follow it to a large door. The robot rammed into the door several times.

**Nolan:** It this where-

The door opened to a surprising scene. It was princess Entrapta, but she was currently riding a giant, bull like robot. There were many robots surrounding the bull that had all been crushed to scrap. A giant piece of scrap came barreling towards Nolan and the fast robot.

**Nolan:** Aah!

Nolan grabbed the tiny robot, and jumped out of the way.

**Entrapta:** Log 14445, results are so far inconclusive. I expected the robot to perform better with it’s new fuel source, but there seems to have been a miscalculation. I should really have tested on a smaller robot first. Oh well!

Nolan was incredibly confused.

**Nolan:** Princess! Do you need help?!

Entrapta looked, and finally noticed the only other person in her lab. 

**Entrapta:** Oh, hello! Give me a minute, I just have to stop this bull from exploding and killing everyone in the castle.

Nolan was about ready to leave.

**Nolan:** What?!

Nolan put down the small robot, and ran for the bull. He pulled out both knives, and jumped. He started climbing. When Nolan got to the top, he saw Entrapta hanging on for her life, making no progress on stopping the giant bull.

**Entrapta:** Oh, it’s you again! Can you help me, this is proving to be more difficult than I thought it would be. 

Nolan paused. This person was absolutely crazy.

**Nolan:** Uh, sure?

**Entrapta:** Great! I need you to climb into the mouth, and start stabbing.

What?

**Nolan:** What?

**Entrapta:** I can’t reach it, because I’m trying to contain the energy source.

**Nolan:** Why don’t you just rip it out?!

**Entrapta:** Because it’s too valuable! I couldn’t possibly lose such an important piece of equipment.

This was getting ridiculous.

**Nolan:** Will it eat me?

**Entrapta:** Haha, I have no idea! Isn’t it exciting?!

Holy shit, what the hell?

**Nolan:** F-fine! I’ll do it!

**Entrapta:** Thank you! I mean, you don’t really have a choice since we’d all die if you didn't, but still!

**Nolan:** Please stop talking.

**Entrapta:** Never!

Nolan began crawling on the bull. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a simple task, nothing more. Now, Nolan was trying to make sure that he didn’t blow up himself and one of the princesses.

Nolan made it to the mouth.

**Entrapta:** Great! Now jump in!

**Nolan:** Are you sure I won’t die?!

**Entrapta:** No! Isn’t it exciting.

**Nolan:** That’s one word for it.

Nolan paused for a second.

**Nolan:** Maybe the rebellion wasn’t such a bad idea?

He jumped in.


	3. The Closest You're Going to Get to a Kaiju battle

**Nolan:** Why, why, why, why?!

The inside of the bull was disgusting. How was a robot slimy? Where was the slime coming from? Was that blood? Oh god, it was blood!

Whatever, just stab! Just stab!

**Nolan:** I hate this! I hate this so much!

The stabbing was working! Maybe. Nolan had absolutely no idea. 

**Nolan:** Entrapta! If you can hear me, I think it’s working!

**Entrapta:** Oh yes, absolutely! The bull is powering down. Just keep stabbing!

Nolan did as told.

Eventually, the bull started rocking. Nolan had done it.

**Nolan:** Finally!

Nolan stopped stabbing. He stuck his knives into the bottom of the bull’s mouth, and hung on for dear life. The bull fell.

Nolan crawled out of the mouth. He was covered in… something I don’t think I can name.

**Nolan:** I have so many regrets.

**Entrapta:** I have none! This was a huge success!

**Nolan:** Wh-what?

**Entrapta:** You see, this proves exactly which robots can handle this power!

**Nolan:** Was that not your largest robot?

**Entrapta:** Oh, not even close!

Nolan was done with this.

**Nolan:** You know what, I don’t even care. I just came here because I need some help.

**Entrapta:** Of course! What do you need?!

**Nolan:** Equipment.

**Entrapta:** Of course! What do you need?!

**Nolan:** I-

What did he need? He just got caught up in the moment. He wasn't entirely sure what he needed.

**Nolan:** I need… stuff to scare people.

That was vague.

**Entrapta:** Do you need weapons?! I have several lying around here somewhere!

**Nolan:** What do you have in the ways of stealth?

Nolan was much better at espionage and stealth than being a soldier in the middle of everything.

**Entrapta:** Let’s see… Oh, I have this!

Entrapta pulled out a cloak. She handed it to Nolan.

**Nolan:** What does it do?

**Entrapta:** Just put it on!

There was a sense of excitement in her voice. Nolan put the cloak on. Entrapta pulled out some gloves and a helmet.

**Entrapta:** Now these!

**Nolan:** Okay… 

He put the gloves and helmet on.

**Entrapta:** Now put the hood on, and press the button on the glove.

Nolan did as told. He looked around. What exactly had happened?

**Entrapta:** Amazing! It actually worked!

**Nolan:** What worked?

Entrapta pulled a mirror out of a pile of scrap.

**Entrapta:** Look!

Nolan looked, but he didn’t see anything. He was invisible.

**Nolan:** What?! What is this stuff.

**Entrapta:** A prototype I’ve been working on. I’ll be honest, I was expecting everything you were wearing to explode!

Nolan looked at his hands. He saw nothing.

**Nolan:** Does it block my heat signature?

**Entrapta:** Heat signature, smell, sound, electrical output! It should even block your heartbeat!

This seemed too good to be true.

**Nolan:** How much will this cost me?

**Entrapta:** Cost? I don’t accept pay. Besides! If you blow up, I’d feel bad about taking your money.

Nolan was shocked. Maybe there was more to this, clearly crazy, princess than he first thought.

**Nolan:** Thank you, really!

He paused for a second.

**Nolan:** Do you have any long range weapons? Any side-arms either?

**Entrapta:** Hmm… Let me look.

Entrapta began digging through several piles of junk. 

**Entrapta:** No, no, no, no, oh! So that’s where that went!

She tossed something aside, and it made a small explosion on landing.

**Entrapta:** Ah, here they are!

Entrapta went back to Nolan holding three things in her hair. A rifle, and two revolvers.

**Entrapta:** Be careful when using them. The rifle might explode.

**Nolan:** Wow, this is so much.

Nolan picked up both revolvers. He aimed them at a piece of scrap sticking out of a pile.

**Nolan:** May I?

**Entrapta:** Oh, go ahead!

Nolan shot at the scrap. It went flying.

**Nolan:** Nice.

Entrapta looked giddy with excitement.

**Entrapta:** Now try the rifle!

Nolan did as ordered. He aimed the rifle at a much smaller piece of scrap that was sticking up. He fired, and the scrapped looked to have disappeared.

**Nolan:** These will work amazing! Thank you so much!

**Entrapta:** Oh, no trouble at all! I love seeing my work being put to practical use.

Entrapta paused for a minute.

**Entrapta:** However, I do have one small question. What do you plan to do with weaponry this advanced?

Nolan froze in his tracks. Oh shit, he didn’t have an alibi!

**Nolan:** I- I just want to make up for my past.

Entrapta placed her hair on his shoulder.

**Entrapta:** It’s okay, we all make mistakes. Look at me, I make mistakes all the time! If wasn’t for my mistakes however, I would never have gotten better at building! If we never made any mistakes as a people, we would have not ever gotten better as a people! Don’t let mistakes define you, let them be the base for the definition you make of yourself!

**Nolan:** Wow, thanks. I really needed to hear that.

**Entrapta:** Oh no worry! 

They smiled at each other. Maybe friends weren’t such a bad thing to have after all. Suddenly, something blew up behind Entrapta.

**Entrapta:** Oh, that’s not good!

**Nolan:** What is it?

**Entrapta:** A fuel cell just burst!

**Nolan:** What?!

**Entrapta:** It’s okay, I can fix it! You might want to get out of here though.

Well this was certainly a relapse.

**Nolan:** Uh, okay. I don’t exactly know the way out.

**Entrapta:** Oh don’t worry! My navigation bot can take you to the exit!

The small robot from earlier was suddenly standing in front of Nolan.

**Nolan:** Oh, that’s what you are.

The navigation bot headed out of the lab, beeping for Nolan to follow. Nolan started chasing it, but then stopped. He turned and looked at Entrapta.

**Nolan:** Hey um, Entrapta?

The princess turned away from what she was doing.

**Entrapta:** Yes?

**Nolan:** Can you please NOT tell anyone I was here. I don’t exactly want people to find out my name or face.

**Entrapta:** Oh certainly! What kind of supplier would I be if I couldn’t keep my clients a secret?

Clients? How many people came to her for weapons?

**Nolan:** Thank you, that means a lot.

**Entrapta:** You’re welcome! Now I recommend leaving immediately!

More stuff started blowing up. How the hell was she going to fix all of this?

**Nolan:** Yeah, good idea! See you later, I guess.

Entrapta was waving with her hair.

**Entrapta:** Bye!

The giant door closed between them. Best to follow the robot out of there before things got messy.

Nolan followed the robot to a door. The door opened for Nolan, and he stepped outside. The door immediately closed behind him. Nolan looked at the equipment. This was a lot.

As Nolan was running through the trees back home, he thought of something. That bull was incredibly large. The trees were fairly high up. The Horde had several tall structures. He needed a quicker way up than just climbing. Maybe a grappling hook? Wrist-mounted ones would be incredibly helpful. As Nolan reached his tree house, he had several ideas for improvements.

Maybe Ghost was going to be a lot more than just a story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did post this all on one day thank you for asking. This was supposed to be comedic, because the prologue kind of had a not so happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this part was incredibly short, but I like suspense.


End file.
